Evaluation of insulating films for applicability in neural prosthetic implants and investigation of surface treatments of substrates for enhanced adhesion of insulating films. The films to be studied are polyimides, parylene, silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, and others that might be suitable. The substrates are titanium and platinum. The work scope includes life testing of systems selected from screening studies followed by sterilizability evaluation, biocompatibility determination, failure analysis, mechanical and electrical testing, and completed with issuance of materials specifications.